Prey
by TitansRule
Summary: Don and Jess are interrupted but find time to make it up later. There's no plot to this one at all, simply because I couldn't think of one. M for a reason! Story #64 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY. This is rated M for a reason.  
********Series: 'Kindred Spirits'.  
****Spoilers: **_**Prey **_**– everything in bold comes directly from the episode.**

* * *

Prey

Something was missing.

Jess opened her eyes, shivering slightly despite the warmth of the sun streaming through the gap in the curtains. She sat up, no longer disorientated by waking up in a different bed to her own, knowing Don's apartment as well as her own. But this was the first time she'd woken up in his bed without him beside her.

Grabbing his discarded shirt from the floor, she slipped it on, glancing around for any clue as to his whereabouts.

"**Double lattes, hot and ready!**"

Jess smiled and moved towards the door. Of course he'd gone for coffee.

"**You want sugar in this?**" Don called, oblivious to her standing behind him.

Jess slipped her arms around his waist. "**I have a better idea for a wake-up call.**"

With a grin, Don turned towards her, embracing her as their lips collided, and gently nudged her back until her back hit the door-frame. "**Coffee's gonna get cold.**" He murmured without pulling away.

"**Shut up.**" Jess pulled him through into his bedroom, somehow managed to disentangle herself from his arms and pushed him lightly, so he fell back on to the mattress. She crawled on top of him, her mouth finding his again, straddling his hips and grinding against him, making him moan into her mouth.

She felt him shift to flip them over, but she refused to move, kissing him harder. It wasn't often she had the upper hand – he seemed to be able to reduce her to a pile of quivering putty with just a touch or a kiss – but she had it now and she wasn't going to give it up easily.

But, of course, the job was never far away and a soft tinny noise cut through the air.

"**That's my phone, isn't it?**" Don mumbled between kisses.

"**Mm-hmm.**" Jess didn't bother verbally responding, pressing closer to him in the hopes that he'd ignore it – after all, a dead body wasn't going anywhere.

"**Dammit. I gotta get that.**" Don reached over to where his phone was lying on the nightstand, but Jess moved quicker, grabbing the handcuffs lying next to it and fastening one side around his wrist and the other to the headboard.

"**Don't make me cuff your other hand.**" Jess told him with a smirk.

Don tilted his head back to eye his hand speculatively before grinning at her. "**That's good work, Detective**."

Jess chuckled and kissed him again. But the phone kept ringing and he pulled away, twisting to reach across with his free hand to grab his phone.

"**Too bad; I gotta get it.**"

Jess sighed, sitting up, knowing that he was right. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

It was very rare that their shifts coincided so they both had time off, so they usually had to rely on days when they were on call.

Today, it was his turn and, really, she should have been expecting this call; Don was, after all, one of the best – if not the best – detective on the force and it would have been strange had he_ not_ been called.

But that didn't mean she hadn't been looking forward to spending the day in bed with him.

Hell, who wouldn't?

"**What is it?**" Jess asked quietly as he hung up.

"**Homicide around the corner.**" Don answered, pressing a few buttons on his phone. "**Some guy emailed a photo to the anonymous tip line. Headquarters is phoning it to me now.**"

Jess took the phone from him as the body of a man appeared on the screen, a red stain in his dress shirt caused by the wound in his chest. "**Oh. You gotta go.**"

"**Yeah.**" Don agreed quietly. "I'll make it up to you, Jess."

"I know." Jess undid the cuffs and rolled off him so he could get up. "Call me if you can't get home tonight."

Don grinned at her as he stood up. "Why? You planning on staying there all day?"

"So what if I am?" Jess stretched lazily, fully aware of his shirt riding up with the movement, revealing that she hadn't bothered with panties that morning. "I wasn't planning on changing either. That a problem?" She smirked, feeling his gaze on her hips.

"No." Don responded, a slight quiver in his voice betraying his calm demeanour. "No, that's fine."

"Good." Jess smiled sweetly at him. "Don't you have a murder to solve?"

Don shook his head. "You're gonna be the death of me."

* * *

Jess heard the door open, but he didn't say anything and she frowned in concern. _Must have been a bad case_. Either that, or he didn't think she'd really spend the entire day waiting for him to come home.

She hadn't intended to, but it was amazing how quickly time passed when you were fantasizing; it had been several weeks since they had any real time alone – they were either exhausted (as they had been last night; they'd fallen into bed and then promptly fallen asleep) or interrupted (as they had been that morning) – and it was starting to affect her at work as well, something she'd sworn to never let happen.

Leaning against the bedroom doorway, Jess saw that Don had sunk on to the couch, rubbing his temple. His jacket lay hooked over a chair and his gun lay on the table, but he had yet to go any further. "Tired?"

Don started and turned to face her. "Little … you weren't kidding."

Jess glanced down at his shirt and shrugged. "Nope. Why?"

The weariness in his face seemed to vanish as he gazed at her. "Have I told you how sexy you look in my shirt?"

"You have." Jess took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, undoing his tie as she did. "But I think I look better without it."

"That's true." Don kissed her, his hands moving to help hers unbutton the shirt he was wearing.

Even before it hit the floor, Jess pulled away, pushing him back so he fell onto the mattress.

"This looks familiar." Don commented with a smirk.

Jess straddled his waist and grabbed his wrists. "Do I need to cuff you again, Detective?"

"If you do, I can't do that thing you like." Don reminded her.

"Hmm … good point." Jess shifted slightly, feeling him pressing against her. "I hope you haven't had this problem all day."

"After that little show you put on this morning?" Don raised an eyebrow. "What were you expecting?"

"A little more self-control." Jess grabbed her handcuffs from the nightstand and repeated her earlier actions. "And I don't recall putting on any show."

"Jess, you basically lay there and told me that you were planning on spending the entire day wearing my shirt and nothing else." Don groaned as she unhooked his own cuffs from his belt and snapped them on to his other wrist. "You _are_ gonna be the death of me."

"I fail to see the attraction." Jess commented, ignoring his last statement. "Yes, I'm wearing your shirt." She began unbuttoning it slowly. "Yes, I'm not wearing anything else. It's a contradiction. Surely wearing something skimpy over nothing would be more appealing."

"It's _my_ shirt." Don murmured, his eyes following her movements. "That's what's so damn appealing."

"Oh, I see. It's the alpha male possession thing." Her hand slid down to caress her centre, causing her to sigh softly and him to shift his hips with a groan.

"Jess …"

With a smirk, Jess moved, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to stand up. Instantly her body screamed at the loss of contact, but she didn't listen, dropping the shirt to the floor. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" She asked, nodding at the bulge in his pants.

"Very." Don's hips bucked slightly as her hand brushed against him on the way to his belt. She undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers off, letting them fall to the ground next to his shirt.

Then, with a dazzling smile, she straddled him again, her wet core finally pressing against bare skin.

"Jess …" Don gasped, his hips bucking underneath her. "I need you …"

On any other day, maybe, she would have teased him, holding off until he was begging for her, moments when she was in control few and far between, but right now that would be considered torture for both of them and she grasped him lightly and sank down on to him.

At some point during their relationship, they had reached the unspoken agreement that her birth control pills would work just as well without anything else and the sensation was still new to her.

"Oh God …" She whispered, riding him slowly.

"You been thinking about this all day, Detective?" Don asked teasingly, thrusting up against her gently, letting her choose the pace.

"Oh yeah." Jess rested her hands on his chest to steady herself. "In fact, I had to take things into my own hands once. Or twice."

With a groan, Don tugged uselessly on the handcuffs. "Dammit, Jess; would you undo these?"

Jess laughed. "What's in it for me?"

Don met her gaze, his eyes seeming to be darker than usual. "Jess, I don't know if you've noticed, but this is the first time we've actually had sex with no chance of being interrupted in about three weeks. You have been driving me crazy and, quite frankly, you still are, because you look fucking gorgeous right now, so would you just let me touch you and take things into _my _hands?"

Jess knew that he rarely resorted to cursing, so leaned forwards to undo the cuffs. Her task wasn't easy, because this new position meant he was in the perfect position to take one of her breasts into his mouth, which he did, sucking at the small nub and teasing it with his tongue.

She sped up her movements slightly, finally getting both sets of handcuffs off. His hands flew to her hips and, in a second, she was on her back, her legs around his waist, his lips fused to hers.

Don thrust into her hard, causing her to cry out into his mouth, her back arching, his hands grasping her wrists as she had done earlier, holding her down as her body began to shake. He broke the kiss and his mouth moved to her ear. "You feel so good, babe … I'm so close … come on, come for me …"

"Don! Oh my … _Je jouis! _Yes ... Yes …" Jess reached her peak with a scream, as he stiffened, crying out her name and spilling his release inside her.

For a few seconds, they lay in comfortable silence, neither moving. Then, he shifted to her side, pulling the sheets over them and pulling her to him, kissing her forehead as he did.

"So who killed him?" Jess asked after a few minutes.

"I'll tell you when I find out." Don answered, tracing shapes on her skin.

Jess lifted her head. "You don't know? I thought the case was closed."

"Nope. Danny guessed why I was so pissed off this morning and promised to cover for me. I got a few hours before I gotta get back to work." Don pulled her back down next to him. "I missed you."

"I stayed here last night." Jess reminded him.

"Yeah, but we were exhausted." Don ran a hand through her hair. "Our victim was a complete bastard; he's been stalking these women, one was driven to suicide … this investigation isn't gonna suffer from my absence."

"But I would?" Jess asked lightly.

Don grinned at her. "Of course. I'm sorry I got called in today."

"It's not like we had plans." Jess said soothingly. "We'd probably have just stayed in bed all day."

Don sighed. "Now I'm really sorry I got called in today."

Jess laughed. "You'd better get some sleep if you've only got a few hours."

Don propped himself up on his arms so he was hovering over her. "Since I've only got a few hours, sleep is the last thing on my mind."

"Don …" Jess began.

Don kissed her, effectively cutting off her protest that he still needed to go to work and that he should get some sleep while he could, because this could turn into one of those cases that meant no one slept for a week. When he broke away, he was smirking widely and she followed his gaze to see …

"Don!"

Don just grinned at her. "Don't make me cuff your other hand, Detective."

**

* * *

AN: ****Don't feel shy about reviewing just because there's practically no plot to this! I still want to hear from you :)**


End file.
